Fair is Fair
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: She needed something from him and he wasn't going to give it to her without something in return. After all, Fair is Fair, right? Dedicated to BLUE AND BROWN EYES. Review!


A/N: I dedicate this oneshot to **Blue And Brown Eyes** because I asked her for a fic with this couple. I hope that this helps inspire you with your fic! Please read and review. Enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Fair is Fair-

The redhead held his gaze evenly, refusing to be the first to blush. It all came down to this: Kankuro vs. Karin. Both were outrageous flirts.

She watched as the corners of his lips tilt up in the corners, forming a smirk. "So… Now's when you answer. It's really simple; only one word is really needed."

_…He can't be serious. It's got to be a joke._ She convinced herself. She took the smallest of steps back and folded her arms across her chest, forming a smirk of her own. "Hm… Interesting Sabaku… Why do I need to answer that?"

He leaned in and brushed his nose along her neck, the soft grazing creating butterflies to go crazy in her stomach. "Because…I never take an unwilling woman."

"Who says that I want you?" She asked with raised brows.

"You want me." He leaned back just enough for her to see a self-satisfied smile on his face.

She gave him a pointed look, raising both eyebrows high. The look on her face was enough for him.

"…Fine then." He brushed past her, letting out a soft chuckle. "Let me know when you change your mind."

After a few minutes when she knew he could no longer hear her, she sighed with relief. "…Man, that teme is really full of himself." She scoffed briefly before moving on to the cafeteria to join her friends.

-Break-

"Karin-chan, someone is staring at you." Tayuya whispered in her friend's ear with amusement.

The bespeckled redhead's eyes shot up to scan the cafeteria. "Really? Who?" She asked eagerly.

"It's Kankuro from class 10-D."

"Eh? Where?"

"Over there, with that large group of people over there." Her best friend answered nodding her head to the right.

Karin's eyes followed the motion and caught ebony irises. Almost immediately she looked away. "Why is he so persistent?"

"Persistent? About what?"

"He asked me out earlier before lunch."

"Really?" the teen rolled her eyes. This wasn't exactly her area of expertise, but she would help her friend if she needed it. "Why did you shoot him down? He's attractive enough. There's nothing much wrong with him… So why did you say no?"

"I don't know… He's a huge flirt and he doesn't know how to keep it in his pants!"

Tayuya's mouth dropped open. "Really? You're going to say that when you go around doing the same exact things? First you were after Sasuke until he got that Hyuuga girl to go out with him, then it was that blonde Naruto until he started going with Temari, and after him it was Kiba until he started going with that blonde Ino…You're out there after any and every pretty boy!"

Karin was practically bristling. "Iie. I don't go after every pretty boy…"

"List five that you haven't."

"Well… There's Gaara, Kankuro's imouto…" she started off from the top of her head.

"That's because he told you to fuck off the moment he laid eyes on you."

"…There's Haku from class 10-A…" she supplied.

"He's gay." She shot down with a smirk and a cocked brow.

"What about Kakashi from class 12-F?" It came out more like a question.

"He's too far out of anybody's reach. Even Sakura and Ino didn't bother. Besides, he has that really pretty girlfriend, Anko is her name, I think."

"Alright, so I'm a bit boy crazy, so what?" Karin raised her nose in the air in a mock snobbish attitude. "It's not like you aren't unaffected by the male population!"

Tayuya looked away, avoiding her gaze. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The teen smirked. "I know who you were really looking for when you noticed Sabaku staring at me… You like that Nara guy… Now what was his name? Shikaloser?" She joked, hiding her smile. Wait for it...

"It's Shikamaru!" Tayuya shouted, earning stares from people at the surrounding tables.

"Heh, heh… really now? That's interesting…"

"Shut up!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Tayuya, if things ever worked out for you and you end up with that lazy ass, you'd be stuck doing all the housework."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Ladies, ladies, what's the matter?"

Karin and Tayuya glanced up, each of them having a different expression. Karin's was of disdain and Tayuya looked a little amused. "Hey Suigetsu-kun." She greeted.

He glanced over briefly to the other redhead and nodded in acknowledgement before turning his complete attention on the one with glasses. "So Karin-chan, I was noticing something when I walked in just a few moments ago…"

She frowned. "And what's that?"

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"You already know that answer." She answered sourly.

"Hn… Well, how about you go out with me tonight?"

"I can't." Karin blurted.

A frown settled on the teen's usually grinning face. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm already going out with someone." She responded.

"And who would this someone be?" He growled.

Only one name popped into her head at the time, and though she knew she would regret it, she felt her mouth uttering one name she never thought she would. "Sabaku Kankuro."

-Break-

"What is it Gaara?" Kankuro asked his younger brother with raised eyebrows. The redhead usually wouldn't stop at all until they were inside the doors of their own home, but here he was, stopping.

"Someone is following us." He commented casually, turning around and glaring at some bushes. "Now, you know that I'm not a very patient person, so come out now while I'm still being polite."

There was a small "Eep!" on the other side of the bushes and slowly a figure hopped out, brushing off stray branches and leaves from her hair and body.

Kankuro felt a smirk stretch on his lips. "Well, well, well… What do we have here…Karin, what are you doing in this area? I was under the impression that your house was on the other side of town."

The redhead blushed and stepped forward, effectively avoiding his gaze. "I…I've got something to ask you…"

Gaara stared from his niisan to the annoying girl then rolled his eyes, turning away from the scene. "I'll be going on ahead, Kankuro." Was all he said; disappearing around the corner.

Kankuro studied her with a calculating stare. "So, what is it that you wanted to ask me? You made it perfectly clear earlier that you want nothing to do with me."

She flushed crimson. "Well… Ano… About that…" She fidgeted beneath his gaze and finally had built the courage to look up. "I-I wanted to know if you would go out with me tonight…"

The teen stilled, his face went blank for a few moments, so sure that he had heard wrong. He stayed silent for several more seconds before his mask of confusion morphed into one of glee. "Wait, wait, wait… Karin, the girl whom turned me down not three hours ago is now asking me out?" He dramatically looked up, his eyes searching the sky intently.

"What are you doing?" She asked only after a moment, her own eyes gazing up. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for pigs with wings! Or something else to symbolize the upcoming apocalypse, because this has got to be a joke!"

"This isn't a joke!" she scowled. "Why would I want to joke about something like this?"

He leaned back against the brick wall and studied her. "I don't know. Why would you reject me one moment then suddenly decide that I'm a cool guy?"

She opened her mouth to retort, but it shut quickly with a snap as soon as she heard a dreaded voice.

"Karin-chan? Is that you?" It was no other than Suigetsu.

_Why'd he have to show up here and now of all places?_ She thought, cursing her luck. She turned around with a plastered on smile, greeting the boy. "Hey Suigetsu-kun… What are you doing here?"

The blue-haired male was wearing a bandana over his head and was wearing an apron over his clothes. He had flour all over his clothes and hands and smelled of sweet cakes and other delectable goodies. He had a part time job at a bakery. His eyes took her in hungrily but paused when he heard a person clearing his throat. They flicked over to the side and landed on none other than Sabaku Kankuro, the boy who dared ask out what was his.

"Ah… so you're here meeting up with your man…" he said in disgust, glaring daggers at the older teen. On anyone else, the look would've worked, however, on this male… Not so much. In fact, the guy was actually grinning, as if he was amused as hell over all of this! He frowned. "What the fuck is your problem… What's with the grin?"

Kankuro's grin widened as he saw Karin grow pale out of the corner of his eyes. "Oh…I'm just a very happy guy. I like to keep things positive."

His lips curled in a sneer. "Well you should stop, you look like a fag."

"Really now?" He glided over to where Karin stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, a look of pure gleaming male satisfaction glowing in his eyes. "That's kind of hard for me to do, seeing as to how I'm fixing to go home with **my girlfriend**." He inwardly danced with joy at the guy's obvious anger and turned them around, walking off in the direction of his house.

"Oh my goodness, that was so excellent!" Karin giggled, glancing over her shoulder to see that Suigetsu no longer stood there. "Arigato Kankuro! You really saved me!"

"Heh, heh. I thought so." He released his hold on her and took a step away. "I knew that there was no way that you would swallow your pride and come asking me out without you needing help with something you really had no idea how to deal with… Looks like I was right."

"Sorry…" She muttered, glancing away from him. She didn't want to see him all crushed over her rejection, but-.

"Well, it was fun, but I've got to go home. My neesan is making something delicious tonight, ja."

"Eh?" Karin's head snapped up to see his retreating back, gaping openly. "That's it?" She asked, sounding unsure.

He half turned and grinned, brushing a large hand through his thick chocolate brown hair. "Well…Hai. You already said that you wanted nothing to do with me, you came to me only because you needed my help to get rid of that loser. What more is there to say between us?"

"W-well I guess that you do have a point there…" She scratched the back of her head and looked sheepish. "But you didn't even want to try asking again?"

"Would you have said yes?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

"P-probably not, but I would've at least-."

"If your answer is still a no, then I'm not interested." He turned away. "I told you before I only take willing women. There are plenty more of your type, Karin-chan. There's no longer any girl out there who is one of a kind."

Her mouth dropped, partially because he was still walking away and also because he seemed serious about what he was saying. "H-Hey! Come back here you teme!"

"What?" He continued walking but slowed down ever so slightly for her to catch up. "Do you need help getting rid of another guy?" He asked, looking around them with a smirk.

"Who do you think you are?" she shouted angrily, punching him on his arm as hard as she could.

Apparently it didn't do much; the boy didn't even flinch. "I know who I am. I'm Sabaku Kankuro."

"Ugh!" She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Why are you so full of yourself?"

"Why are you still talking to me?" He shot back. "My job is done. There's no purpose for you to follow me anymore."

"I'm not following, I'm just-."

"Stalking me?" He supplied.

"Iie!" she shoved her hair from her face and sent a glare at the teen. "You're so annoying!"

"I'm annoying?" he asked in disbelief, finally coming to a stop to stare at her with wide eyes. "You're the annoying one! Why are you still following me? Your house is in the opposite direction. I'm not holding a gun to your face saying that you need to follow me, I'm not threatening you, am I?" He shook his head with a frown. "If I'm bothering you, just leave. Why won't you?"

"…I don't know." She admitted folding her arms across her chest.

"If you feel indebted to me, don't, it was really no problem. After all, all I did was just put my arm around you and saying that we were going to my house."

"It's not that I feel indebted to you, but… I don't know…I guess that I just feel that I owe you. Do something to even it out."

He stood there for several moments, silently staring at her. "Will you go out with me?" He tried.

"Iie. My opinion of you still hasn't changed." She replied immediately.

"Hmph. Lame…" he muttered under his breath. "…Ah, I know. Give me a kiss."

"That's easy," she moved forward on the tips of her toes, moving towards his cheek.

"On my lips." He challenged with a cocky grin.

"…" Her face heated up and she met his eyes, sighing when it became apparent that he wouldn't back down. "Fine." She grumbled, re-situating herself.

She leaned forward with her eyes closed and softly pressed her lips against his. He groaned at the contact and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as physically possible. He increased the pressure of their lips meshing together, smirking against her lips as he heard her whimper with pleasure.

After for what seemed like an eternity, he released her, taking in both her flushed face and bruised lips. He took a step back, hiding his pleased grin at her obvious ecstasy. "Well," he tilted his head back and stared at the darkening sky. "I'll be going. See you around Karin."

Her eyes widened at his retreating form, moving forward and clutching the back of his shirt. "Wait, that's it? You're just going to leave me here, not offering to walk me home or even offering me dinner?"

"Why would I do that? You once again turned me down, and I'm sure that you know your way back home."

"But it's getting late!" She protested.

"Hmm…" He patted her on her shoulder. "Walk fast. Now, for the last time, ja."

"Will you go out with me?" She called behind him desperately.

He stilled before shaking his head. "Honestly Karin, you don't make any sense whatsoever. I'll see you around." He gave her a half hearted wave before walking off, not giving her a backwards glance.

The redheaded teen stared helplessly as the boy who stole her first kiss walked away without remorse. She sighed heavily, a dreamy look covering her face once she was sure that he had left._ Huh. He's going to be mine one of these days, just you wait! I'll be Sabaku Karin! The lovely wife of the handsomest man in the world, Kankuro!_

-Fair is Fair/End-

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it and also **Blue And Brown Eyes**, I hope that this will inspire you for your Kankuro/Karin fic! Please review everyone! X D


End file.
